


Stained Glass

by MovesLikeBucky, smolalienbee



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Angels and demons have forms that cannot be comprehended by the human mind.Stained glass might be a good approximation.  Fractals might be also.This is their story, though, and it is not for us to comprehend.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82





	Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Glasmalerei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613593) by [under_a_linden_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree)



> Hello everyone! Let me tell y'all DIWS has introduced me to some absolutely beautiful and amazing people, and the inspiration feedback loop does run high! xD
> 
> My friend smolalienbee did these LOVELY LOVELY LOVELY art pieces of Aziraphale and Crowley's true forms as stained glass fractals and I could not resist <3 Go show them some love on the posts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smolalienbee/status/1285623218645196800) and [Tumblr](https://smolalienbee.tumblr.com/post/624271313212719104/what-about-some-stained-glass-true-forms-vaguely)
> 
> Thank you so much Bee for letting me throw words at your creations! <3

The celestial plane is not anything like something we, as humanity, can comprehend.It is another level, another existence, dimensions that would overload a human conscience and cause untold damage and, at the very least, possible a horrific death.

But this is not a story about humans, this is a story about an angel and a demon.A story about love, in all planes of existence, shown in all ways that it can be.

This is a story about an angel, shining his love upon a demon.Gazing upon his lover with eyes spinning out into fractals, prismatic in space and time.Twisting out and away into infinity, but all trained on a fixed point.A fixed individual.A soft hand, or what we might perceive to be a hand, on his cheek.Lips, or what we might perceive to be lips, kissing his demon softly.Whispered words in languages long gone.In dead Latin and Enochian, soft and precious in this space outside of time.The holy fire of the angel’s light doesn’t burn the demon.Never could, not even if he wanted to.And he would never want to, so they cannot.They warm his demon’s skin, like a hearth in winter.Like a lover’s embrace.Like stepping in from the cold to a home that is warmed by love and belonging.

This is a story about a demon, coiling and protective. Slinking and slithering through the miasma of the cosmos.Searching, asking, questioning - but never questioning his angel.His scales shimmer with galaxies he helped create, cast down as far from his stars as She could get him.He has climbed back into the light of his angel’s embrace.He coils around him, infinite in his form, wrapping his angel in love and protection - in _home_ and in comfort.A safe place to land, here wrapped in these coils.Yellow eyes spinning like fractals - yes, just like the blue of his angel’s - but they watch not just the angel.They watch outward, watch for danger.Watch for anything that might wish to harm.The Serpent will protect his angel til the last, if that is what is asked of him.It will never be asked of him.The only thing that will be is love, soft and simple.

This is a story about an angel and a demon, essences of them coming together, crashing and ebbing like waves against the shore.This is a story about an angel and a demon, giving themselves wholly to each other and to no one else.This is a story about an angel and a demon, who, when given the world, want only each other.


End file.
